Generally, computer software, such as enterprise applications, may be designed for use by organizations (e.g., enterprises), rather than individual users or consumers. Whereas consumer applications (e.g., email applications, social media applications, etc.) may be tailored towards consumer-related services and features, enterprise applications may provide business-oriented features and tools (e.g., employee management, customer relationship management, operations management, inventory management, business procurement, or the like) for management of an enterprise. Among enterprise applications, information may be presented in many different formats, often times to serve a diverse audience of user roles. For example, an enterprise application for employee management may provide information about employees in an organization. The information about employees may be presented in different formats. In another example, an enterprise application may present information about different items in a business's inventory. In each case, the format for presenting electronic images may vary to optimally serve the needs of particular user roles.
Often times, an original format of the electronic images presented in an enterprise application may have attributes that match a format (e.g., aspect ratio, frame size, resolution, or the like) by which the application presents electronic image. In some cases, when electronic images are presented in their original format, the person, place, or object in the electronic images may not be adequately formatted or may not appear distinguishable by a person when displayed by the enterprise application. As such, users of enterprise applications may be burdened by having to modify electronic images to satisfy the criteria of different enterprise applications. Providers of enterprise applications may be equally challenged by having to present electronic images that can be formatted according to the criteria of each enterprise application. For example, an enterprise user might upload an image that is in a 4:3 aspect ratio, when the application requires the image to be in a 6:4 aspect ratio.